


Burning Desire

by peterstrahmsdick



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Don't know what I'm doing, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, ayesha erotica gave me inspiration and power, honey that dick was 11 inches, it rains, it's 2020 and i'm probably the only one shipping them, no beta we die like god, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterstrahmsdick/pseuds/peterstrahmsdick
Summary: After a shitty divorce, what could happen when you hook up with your co-worker?A lot.
Relationships: Lindsey Perez/Peter Strahm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this a few days ago, realised it had spelling errors and took it down lolol
> 
> i edited it that's what
> 
> enjoy

The air was bitter in the New York breeze, whipping up leaves and throwing them like ragdolls. Lindsey Perez ran through the wind, trying not to get caught up in the winter weather. Her grocery bag crashed into her leg over and over as she sprinted through the streets. She was praying it would stay dry until she got back to her apartment, although the dark clouds that had appeared in the sky told her she wouldn't make it.

Small droplets of water started to fall from the sky and land on her bare shoulders - it hadn't been a good idea to not wear a coat in the cold. She picked up the pace, seeing her apartment block finally coming into view. Her breathing was heavy as the rain started to fall harder.

As she was waiting for the stop light to change to green, water now soaking her skin, Lindsey heard a car horn behind her. She looked to her left and was met with the sight of Peter Strahm's car. She watched as he rolled down the window, making her way over to the car.

"The hell are you doing out in this?" Peter questioned, watching as rain dripped off her face. Lindsey licked her lips and wiped the water from her face. She tried to come up with a better excuse than saying she pretty much had no food so she went to get groceries, but her mind came up blank. She simply shrugged. "Jesus, Perez, get in before you get a cold or something."

Lindsey opened the door and sunk into the warmth of the car. Peter reached over into the backseat and grabbed his jacket, handing it to her. She accepted it and slipped it on. Her grocery bag lay at her feet, the wet plastic sticking to her leg.

"Um, thanks for this. I probably would've been able to make it back, but this works too I guess," She mumbled, her hand resting on her on her bouncing leg. "Also, stop calling me Perez, we're not at work." Her eyes darted from building to building as they drove down the streets.

"Oh, _please_ ," Peter scoffed. "In this weather you'd end up drenched. Your apartment is surprisingly further away than you realise when you walk." She could tell from the tone of his voice that he was pissed. Either somehting had happened or her getting in was a big deal.

"You alright? You sound angry." Her voice was soft and gentle, just how it was when he tended to lash out at work and she'd have to calm him down. His eyes narrowed on the road in front and he gripped the wheel firmly.

"Not really, it was about the divorce. _Again_." Peter gritted his teeth - his divorce wasn't something he liked bringing up. He still couldn't believe that after 5 years of a trusting and good marriage that everything had been thrown away. It was something he despised.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know." His partner responded meekly. He sighed. That was the thing with Lindsey; as great as she was with problems, this was an issue she couldn't help with. He knew how much she wanted to help out with making others feel better, but she couldn't do it all.

"I- It's fine. Let's just focus on getting you home, yeah?" He turned to her and watched as she nodded. She pulled his jacket tighter around her shivering body. He took her cold hand into his one, hoping it would help warm her up. Her fingers laced through his.

The rest of the drive was quiet. The only sound was the radio with a host talking about a road incident with a mad man. Their hands stayed intertwined until they reached her apartment. Lindsey made a move to get out, asking if he wanted his jacket back. Peter told her that he'd get it back on monday at work. She nodded slightly, chewing at her bottom lip.

It wasn't until Peter was about to drive off after making sure she made it inside alright, that Lindsey came rushing back to the car, signaling for him to roll down the window.

"I was wondering, do you want to come in? We don't have to talk about the situation, I thought it would make you feel better." Her hand rested on the window frame, grocery bag clutched in the other. He sighed and looked around.

"I guess talking wouldn't hurt." He flashed her a smirk as he watched her back away from the window, heading back to the door. Parking his car in one of the free spaces oustide the block, he turned off the engine and left the vehicle.

Outside the car, Peter hasn't realised how heavy the rain was. It was surprise that his partner wasn't completely soaked. Lindsey guided him through the lobby, droplets dripping off her and the bag still gripped in her hand. They took the elevator to the floor where she lived. It was quite crowded in the 7-foot wide box - there was a mother with a pair of rowdy twins (Peter found out that this woman was her neighbor), a rich-looking man with his wife, the landlord who looked like he had been told his dog had died and them. The couple kept giving disgusting glares to everyone, obviously upset they had to get a ride with all the commotion.

It didn't take long to get to Lindsey's apartment. The FBI duo walked down the hallway, Lindsey trying to fish the keys out of her jean pocket. Eventually she pulled them out and slotted them in the keyhole.

"I really hope these didn't get wet. I don't feel like having to get another one made because they became rusted." She muttered. It may have been quiet, but it was loud enough for Peter to hear. She pushed the door open end entered, her partner following behind. He kicked it shut.

"So... was there an actual reason you invited me up? Or did you just miss me from last time?" He raised his brow in suspicion, sarcasm hidden in his voice. Peter walked around to one side of the kitchen island and watched as she walked to the other. Lindsey tossed the bag onto the island and bent down, coming back up with a fairly large cat. She held the cat close to her chest as a grin appeared on her face. Her partner let out a small groan.

"Surprisingly, no, I didn't have an actual reason to invite you up. Maybe I just wanted you to see Chesnut again." She watched as he rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you and that goddamn cat? And what the _fuck_ do you feed him for it to be that big?" Peter shot back, still staring at the cat. In the past there had been an incident, leaving him to dislike his partner's cat for (probably) the rest of his life.

"Don't be mean about him - he's only big because he's a maine coon breed. Not my fault he clawed you." She set the cat on the ground again and stood back up, picking at her damp top. It wasn't something he should be thinking about, but he noticed how the material clung to her, showing off her curves.

"Shit, I should really change. Feel free to do whatever." Lindsey started to head off to her bedroom, leaving her partner in the kitchen. After being over many times, Peter knew the layout of her apartment and began to put away her groceries for her. He glared at the cat as he passed through the space - Chesnut responded with a hiss which he expected.

Peter had managed to put away all of her stuff by the time she was back, not noticing she had returned to the kitchen. Lindsey leaned against the wall, a smug look on her face.

"Wow, didn't expect you to do that for me." He turned to face her, observing what she now had on - a pair of black shorts and a tank top. Not very practical for a New York winter. She had thrown her hair into a bun now, strands falling around her face. There was a certain glint in her eyes which he knew all too well.

"This is what I don't understand. How the hell do you not get cold wearing that?" He walked over to her, hands in his pockets. He noticed how her posture changed when he came over - she straightened up, back pressed agaisnt the wall. It was clear she knew what was going on.

"I- I don't. There's nothing to it, really," Although Lindsey tried to cover it up, Peter heard her stutter. He moved in closer to her. His hand rested on the wall, just above her head, his other shoved between her legs. He stared at her, trying to figure out what she was playing at. "I- I don't know what you're thinking right now, but I hope it's the same as me." The last part left her mouth in murmur, not making eye contact with her partner. Peter moved his hand from her legs and up her thigh. His hand traveled up her body, stroking her curves, and to her face, grasping onto her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"Now, what is it that you want?" He growled seductively, a smirk tugging at his lips. This is how it would play out. He'd get her to give in to the _real_ reason she invited him over and wanting sex then they'd fuck - that's how it normally happened.

His hand slowly moved down to the base of her neck, squeezing it slightly. He watched as her breathing hitched and felt her chest rise agaisnt his hand. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to look at anything but him. The grip on her neck tightened and her eyes went back to his.

"God, Lindsey, you look so good with my hand around your throat," Peter's face was dangerously close to her, lips partially brushing. Her heart pounded. "So, what do you want?"

"I-I-" She was a stuttering mess - her chest heaved as she tried to form a sentence. "I want y-you to fuck me."

"Well, you won't be able to walk after I'm done with you." As soon as those words left his mouth, her lips were on his. His hand that was on her neck went to the back of her top, rucking it up. The urge to rip her top in half was so strong that it was as if his fingers had a mind of their own as he tore it from her body. Her teeth pulled on his bottom lip whilst her hands tugged at the hem of his turtleneck. His lips were rough and warm against her soft ones. He drew back from the kiss, both now breathing quite heavily.

Taking her hand in his, they hurried down the hall, desperate for each other. Peter was so desperate for her that when he bought her hand to his mouth, what was supposed to be a kiss was a bite. Lindsey's feet moved as if her body was on autopilot, too busy touching to notice where she was going. Peter's side collided with the door, sending it into the wall with a hefty thud.

Lindsey's back was met with her bed. Her lips were reconnected with her partners as his hands roamed her body. Tongues crashed into teeth, searching for one another. His fingers soon found the clasp of her bra, managing to unhook it and peeled the white lace mesh off her slim shoulders, throwing it behind him. Peter's hips grinded into hers, heat and lust engulfing their minds. Her hands went to his hair, combing through it. She could feel his erection press into her pelvis as his body smashed into hers. He traced her body - he had missed her skin, how good she felt, the adrenaline he got when they were together.

"God, I can't wait to put bruises all over your pretty skin." He ran his mouth down her jawline and to her neck, finding the mark from last time, barely visible yet he could see the outline. His teeth sunk into her warm flesh. Her back arched, their bodies pressed together. The now-pink skin left his mouth and his lips went further down, skimming the marks his fingers had left behind. He felt her respond to his actions as her body rolled into his. It was clear how badly she wanted him. She tried to bite back the moan, but failed, his mouth sucking her neck. She needed him. Now.

Lindsey knew how it was with Peter - dark and sinful. And hot. So fucking _hot_. The desire of it all was intense, leaving her wanting more of him. When she was with him, there was nobody else except for them. It was like the world had ended and they were left. She liked the feeling of his hands caressing her body, she liked the feeling of him being in control and she liked the feeling of knowing she was his. There was an ache in her currently, wanting- no _needing_ him to move further down her body. His hands stayed near her upper half, fingertips massaging her breasts, lips searching her collarbones. His mouth nipped at her body, red marks scattered across her chest. She writhed under him until his mouth left her body. Lindsey stared at him with half-lidded eyes as he rolled up his sleeves. Finally this was going somewhere.

Peter teased her to the point where Lindsey's mind felt broken. His work had left her breathless and light-headed, but she craved him. She yearned for his touch. His pinky had a hold of her underwear, fingers rubbing her through the satin fabric. Somewhere amongst the mess her shorts had come off. His free hand playfully pulled the waistband of the pair down, dragging it out as much as he could. He was tempted to completely forget her situation and focus this scenario only on him, but decided against it - what fun would it be if he didn't send her right off the edge? His shoulders rested between her legs, the material of her knee high socks (which he hadn't noticed until now) grazing against his shoulders.

"Purple suits you. Maybe you should wear it more often." He whispered, discarding her underwear to the side of the room and stroking her wet core with his thumb. She trembed against his actions. His hand which had been teasing her body now rested on her stomach, making her back stay pressed into her bed. A whine left her lips as his finger dipped into her. Her hands clenched the sheets, her partner tormenting her by slowly adding a second and third finger. He moved them in and out of her in a teasing way - he wanted her to be pushed over the edge.

"What do you want from me, _slut_?" God, she had missed it - the way his dirty talk took full control of her mind, leaving her with nothing to think about but him.

"I want to feel your touch burning on my skin for days. I want you." Her eyes stayed focused on the ceiling above her. She could feel his hand still resting on her stomach, his fingers occasionally grazing against her chest.

"Are you sure that's what you want, what you _crave_ from me? Because I can stop here if you like." She felt his fingers leave her, a sudden empty feeling. A moan escaped her as her hand moved from the bed to his on her chest, fingers intertwining.

"I-" She began, eyes burning from stimulation. Her throat was dry from how vocal she had been and it was painful to swallow. "I want you to fuck me senseless."

Peter Strahm had heard what he wanted. Without warning, he pushed all three fingers back into his partner, a cry leaving her body. He felt her dig her nails into his hand. Her hips shifted against his arm. His fingers continued to torture her, finding new ways to get her to beg for him. All that left her swollen lips was his name, and an alignment of moaning. He freed his hand from hers and went back to her breasts, fingers dancing across them.

He ran his tongue along her folds, earning a mewl from the woman above. His wet fingers rested on her thighs, her hands now on top, ever so slightly digging into the warm skin. There was a stinging pain as she dug her nails into his hands. A subtle grunt left his mouth, his teeth now on her clit.

Grazing his teeth over her clit, Peter felt her shiver at his touch, now biting the flesh. Lindsey bucked her hips at him, wanting more. The feeling of him delving his tongue into her, the peasure she got from his touch and the adrenaline that currently ran through her was enough to push her to her climax. Holy fuck, he was good.

He couldn't let her orgasm - yes, it was probably cruel of him to do so, but it was he did. He had done it before, it had been months ago, and for him, it had been pretty enjoyable to see. The way she had been left a gasping, pleading mess, almost _praying_ for him to finish, was an interesting sight.

It was obvious Lindsey was close. She became a mumbling heap above him. Her thighs rested on his shoulders, her feet scratching at his back. He had gone back to using his fingers and sped up the pace his fingers worked at. Oh how interesting it was going to get for Peter from here. He pounded at her g-spot, making his partner lose her mind.

Just as she was about to orgasm, it all went wrong. She had been enjoying herself, and then without warning, his fingers left her body. She was pulled from her thoughts, unhooked her legs from his shoulders and sat up. It didn't take her very long to realise what he was doing. A whimper of desperation left her and her brows furrowed - he was punishing her. What for though? Her hands still clenched the sheets as she pressed her legs together, watching her partner's actions. He glared into her eyes, his wet fingers still upright in the humid air. He bought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. Her stare became less intense as she watched him. That fucking bastard.

"What? I thought you liked it when I teased you." He shot her a wink, his hands running up and down her legs.

"Dick." She mumbled, looking away from him. Some day, she'd get back at him for that. Some day.

Lindsey wasn't sure when, probably because she was too distracted by her failed orgasm, but her partner stood in front of her, trousers and shoes gone, in all his goddamn glory. She hadn't noticed him at all until he pushed her back against her bed, his eyes burning into hers, fingers feeling the bite he had left on her shoulder. Her breathing was heavy as her hand went to cup his cheek. She bought his face to hers, lips inches away. Her mind was still hazed from the teasing and it didn't help that his hands had wandered to her breasts again.

"You know what I want you to do next." He whispered, breaking the silence. His fingers went back up to her face and played with one of her falling strands of hair. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I know." She whispered back, a small smile tugging at her lips. Her mouth met his for a brief moment. She pushed him off her, both now standing up. She watched him as he pulled his top off, fully nude now. Lindsey sunk to her knees. Her hands went to the waistband of his pants and pulled them down slowly, mimicking what he did to her. As soon as they were off, she pushed up back onto the bed. She was in control now.

Peter watched as his partner wrapped her hands around the base of his cock. He groaned, gripping onto the sheets. She pumped slowly, hand gliding up and down, using the pre-cum from the tip as lube. Her movement sped up, soon lowering her mouth down, taking his dick into her mouth. She swirled her tounge around him, earning another groan from her partner.

"Y-you look so good on you knees like that." He bucked his hips at her. Lindsey's swollen lips were dark and wet with saliva as she started to deepthroat him. It was pure bliss for him - his partner had moved onto using both hands and lips together, bringing him closer to the end. Swear words, groans and her name was all that left his mouth as she worked her shit. There was a growing feeling in his dick, almost like an itch, and Peter knew he wouldn't last much longer.

It felt like the world had stopped moving. He reached his climax, hands moving from the scrunched-up sheets to her hair, burying his fingers in her messy bun. A loud growl left his mouth this time, tipping his head back in arousal. Pleasure rolled over his body, charged by the intensity of her actions. He felt his dick leave his partner's mouth. Looking down, he saw her, hands on knees and head bowed, still breathing heavily. Peter tilted her chin up, bringing her in for a small kiss.

Once again, their bodies were pressed together. The duo hadn't realised how long they had been there, now only noticing the setting sun through the windows. Peter had asked Lindsey how far was she willing to go and had left her dazed. Her fingers roamed his hair and back, face buried in his neck, the musk scent of cologne filling her nose. His hand was against her, rubbing her clit, erection pressing into her thigh. Her mouth was dry as she tried to think of what she wanted. Did she want endless foreplay and teasing? Or did she want the sex that she had been craving for? Her mind was blank as he slipped a finger into her, earning a quiet moan from her.

"I _love_ the way my fingers look inside of you, although not as much as I love the way you moan my name." Peter slipped a finger into her, watching as she buried her head further into his neck. "So, how far do you want to go?" His breath was hot against her ear. She licked her sore lips whilst she tried to work out what she wanted to say.

"I want to go all the way." She murmured, faintly dragging her nails down his back as his other hand caressed her thighs.

"Sorry, but I can't hear you." Adding another finger, he waited for his partner to say something.

"I want to go all the way. I _want_ you to fuck me. I _want_ you to destroy my fucking mind." Lindsey stared her partner in the eyes, seeing through the lust and hunger.

"Alright then, _whore_." He growled at her, pushing off from her body and walking over to her nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out a tie, a half-empty box of condoms and a knife. Leaving the drawer half-open, Peter went back to the bed and straddled his partner. The pair of knee high socks hugged her legs as he delicately glided the knife over her body, careful not to injure her. Even though she was his slut, he wouldn't do anything that would hurt her.

Lindsey's hair was still intact with a single hair tie. Soon, it wouldn't. With her squirming underneath him, hopeless for his touch, he drove the knife up the side of her face and to her hair. The hair tie was sliced in half and her hair fell around her shoulders. She stared up at him with doe eyes, her mouth partially open. Her hand rested on his chest, nails lightly grazing him. He ran the knife over her bottom lip - it was just enough to draw blood. He watched as she licked her irritated lip, clearing the red liquid away. Peter closed the space between them by pressing his lips to hers. He felt the blood against his own lips and ran his tounge across her mouth. Pulling away, he twirled the knife in his fingers, flipped them around so now she was on his lap and held it against her throat.

Through the moonlight that shone through the windows, Lindsey watched as Peter's fingers explored her marks, the knife still pressed to her throat. Her hand had moved from his chest to his dick, slowly stroking up and down - she heard his breath hitch as she started to speed up. He removed the knife from her throat. Peter placed the knife to the side as he pushed her off him. He moved to stand behind her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them behind her back. Shoving her down to the bed, his partner now on her knees again, he picked up the tie with his free hand and whipped her across the ass with it. A whimper left her lips as her hands twitched against his, nails digging into palms. This was going to be interesting.

"You have a nice ass... imagine how pretty it'll look with my marks all over it." Peter ran his hand over her ass, groping the soft flesh.

Bringing the tie down on his partner's ass again, a small smirk had appeared on Peter's face. Lindsey's whimpers had turned into moans and cries a while ago. He had no idea if she was close from this, but he knew he had to move on to what she had been waiting a while for. Slapping the tie across her once more, recieving a moan from his partner, he let go of her wrists. Her hands fell to her sides as he focused on tying the tie so he could restrain her with it. He grunted at her to put her wrists behind her back, which she did, and he slipped them through, tightening the knot so she couldn't slip out. He went back to get the pack of condoms, ripping one out the foil packet and rolling it on.

Even though her ass was already red from the whipping and his firm grip he'd had on her at some point, he thrusted into her wet core, digging his nails into the soft flesh and getting a breathless moan from her. He grinded into her, sweat mingling as their bodies slapped together.

"G-god, is this what you wanted? You wanted me to fu-fuck you senseless?" Peter brought his hand down on her ass, watching as his partner arched her back in response. "You better b-be getting a good look at yourself in your mirror, s-slut, so you can see how much of a whore you look like right now."

"Y-yes!" She panted out between his thrusts, speech partially muffled from her face being against the bed. Her eyes darted up to the full-legnth mirror, just catching a glimpse of herself - god she was a mess. Her core ached as he pounded her. Lindsey was surprised she hadn't reached her climax yet, seeing as how she had been so close to it earlier. She was drowning in ecstasy and pleasure as her partner gripped her ass tighter.

This was what he had been missing - her thighs against his, him pulsing inside her and a collection of moans, groans and swearing. Her desperate pleas for him to 'fuck her harder' was sending him crazy. He slammed into her over and over, his dick twitching to release. Placing his knee on the bed, his hands gripped tighter onto her. He could see she had been digging her nails into her palms so strongly that she drew blood.

Peter's hands moved up Lindsey's body, fingers slipping against her sweat-soaked skin. He dug his nails into the tender skin and began to pound into her deeper, if it was possible. She bit down on her bottom lip hard to stop herself from screaming as her partner went at an intense pace, fucking her brutally. All she could think about was the euphoria that came from this. She could feel his eyes on her - watching her nails dig into her palms and her figure heave.

"Fucking hell- Christ- You feel so fucking good.." Peter snarled, shifting his hands on her body. He watched as his partner arched her back, letting him reach new areas.

"Oh shit- god- Peter please.." Lindsey moaned, a mixture of curses, his name and incoherent words. Peter thrusted into her even harder. The duo were in shambles, desperate for more of the sinful arousal that was happening. One was a groaning beast, rutting like an animal, the other was a whore, tears from pain and pleasure starting to appear.

Peter bared his teeth as his partner came, crying an inaudible murmur of his name. He guided her through it, now changing to slower yet deeper movements. When it became clear to him that Lindsey was finished, mostly noticing her heavy breathing and the tears which stained her face, he thrusted with earnest. There was only one goal for him; getting off and it wouldn't take much longer. His orgasm ripped through his body, his vision almost fading to black. Hell, if he hadn't had such a tight hold on her, he probably would've collapsed right there.

When Peter's vision finally cleared, he pulled out, took off the condom, tied it up and throwed it in the bin by her desk. He untied Lindsey's wrists, catching a glimpse of the red marks which the fabric had left. She lay there, barely moving. For a moment he thought she had died from arousal or some shit.

After coming to her senses, she shot back into life, jumping right back up and pulling him close, her face buried in his neck. He returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her waist, collapsing back onto the bed with her.

Neither of them said a word - all there was to hear was their breathing, and the rain falling against the window. He ran his fingers through her hair. It was peaceful until Lindsey started shifting about agasint his grip.

"Would you mind stopping?" Peter mumbled into her hair. He grunted as he was rudely shoved off her and was met with her sheets.

"Unlike you, probably, I have stuff to do tomorrow." Sitting on the edge of the bed, she arched her back, trying to stretch her aching body. She walked over to the en-suite and opened the door, flicking on the light.

"Round two in the shower? You can get out of your plans because you won't be able to walk in a straight line after." Lindsey spun back around and faced Peter, who now a smirk on his face.

"We- You were going at me like a fucking animal, how are you still horny?" She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips, a look of disbelief on her face. With the look her partner had on his face, she knew he wouldn't go down without a second round. "Fuck it, guess I'll just have to accept that I'm not gonna be able to walk after tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> congrats if you read this
> 
> i wrote this last month and never posted because i was embarrassed haha
> 
> goodbye :)


End file.
